


Knowhere to go

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: FitzSimmons and The Guardians of The Galaxy [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: FitzSimmons and the Guardians make a stop at Knowhere and here's where the fun begins.





	Knowhere to go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this the second in the series of FitzSimmons and the Guardians of the Galaxy, I would also like to wish a Happy delayed birthday to Jemma Simmons herself Elizabeth Henstridge who is an incredible actress and I hope see goes on to have a great career.

**Knowhere to Go**

“Jemma wake up” Fitz said, and Jemma sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She was once again in awe of the sight. The severed head of the celestial being, also known as Knowhere.

“Oh my” Jemma said captured in wonder and amazement.

“Quite the sight” Fitz said, “If I were to compare it to something, it would be the first time you see the Death Star in Star Wars.” And they both chuckled at that.

The Milano made its final approach and landed at one of the vacant platforms. Star-Lord (Peter Quill) went and got Fitzsimmons some fresh clothes. After they changed Quill said, “Okay let me give you two a warning, this place is basically lawless so stay close to us I promised that I would get you two home in one piece. So, I don’t want anything to happen to you okay,” and Jemma and Fitz nodded, “okay then we won’t have any problems, but just in case” Quill handed them two small blasters, “These are for if we get separated, be careful with them, the trigger can be pretty sensitive at times.”

“Thank you” Fitz replied as he put the blaster in his side holster and Jemma did the same.

“I just hope you don’t have to use them.” Quill said                        

“We’re tougher then we look” Jemma said and Quill smirked at that.

“You’re a lucky man Fitz” Quill said as he went to grab his own gear.

**Meanwhile…**

“Gamora, are you sure about these two?” asked Rocket

“I am, why?” Gamora pondered

“There’s something I don’t like about them.”

“You don’t like anyone.”

“I am Groot.”

“Who asked you?” Rocket shot back at Groot, and Gamora chuckled.

“Something funny Princess?”

“Break it up you two,” said Quill, “We promised we would get those two home, and I intend to keep that promise.”

“Who died and made you, boss?” challenged Rocket.

“My ship, my rules, now gear up,” said Quill.

After everyone had gotten ready they headed out. Once again FitzSimmons were in awe of Knowhere, it wasn’t like anything they had ever seen before. They heard people say, “Hey it’s the Guardians.”

They wondered what that meant, “Peter, I heard some of these people call you the guardians, what does that mean?” Fitz asked

“We call ourselves the Guardians of the Galaxy, Fitz” Quill replied.

“We got the name when we saved Xandar from Ronan the Accuser,” said Rocket.

“Whose Ronan?” asked Jemma as the group continued walking.

“He was a Kree fanatic, he killed my wife and daughter,” said Drax.

“In other words, total and complete psycho,” said Quill.

“Those mean the same things Peter,” Gamora pointed out.

“I am Groot,” Groot muttered in agreement.

“Is that all he says?” asked Jemma.

“Yes, his physiology makes his acoustic generation stiff and limits his speech. Thus, only being able to say the words: I, am, and Groot” said Rocket, “It’s a little weird but you get used to it. Isn’t that right buddy.”

“I am Groot” he said happily as he rode on Rocket’s shoulder.

They stopped by the local bar called the Boot of Jemiah for something to eat while Gamora and Jemma went to the market to buy some supplies for the voyage to earth, so it was Fitz and the guys.

When Fitz stepped into the place he was in awe at the diverse alien species that there were, a lot of them were humanoid in some form, while others looked completely alien. The group found a booth and Peter ordered for Fitz given the language barrier in terms of writing.

“You okay buddy?” asked Quill

“Yeah, I’m just amazed, it’s like the cantina scene in Star Wars,” Fitz pointed out.

“That’s the first thing I thought of when I first came to this place.” Quill said and the two laughed, while Groot, Rocket, and Drax just looked at them having no idea what they were talking about.

Jemma and Gamora were walking around the Market place buying various supplies, and bonding.

“So, how long have you and Fitz known each other?” asked Gamora.

“A long time,” Jemma replied happily, “ever since our time at the Academy.”

“Have you always been together?”

“Not until now, we were both waiting to see who would make the first move, then we got sucked into an alien portal.”

“Fate works in strange ways,” Gamora said.

“I suppose you could say that,” Jemma replied, she was never one to believe in fate, but this turn of events may have shifted her perspective on that subject.

They bought what they needed and were on their way back to the ship when Gamora felt that something wasn’t right.

“Is something wrong Gamora?” asked Jemma.

“I think we’re being followed,” she replied as she took out her communicator to contact Peter.

At the bar Peter answered the call “Is something wrong Gamora?” he asked.

“Quill we’re being followed,” she said calmly.

“Any idea who it might be?” he asked, and he saw the concerned look on Fitz’s face.

“Might be some survivors from Ronan’s group, do you see anybody suspicious on your end?” Gamora asked.

Peter looked around and noticed some suspicious looking characters. He gestured to Rocket and Drax to create a diversion, “Try to lose them and meet us back at the ship,” Quill ordered.

“On it,” Gamora said as she disconnected.

Back at the bar Fitz said, “What’s going on?”

“Apparently, we’ve caught someone’s interest, follow my lead,” said Peter and Fitz nodded.

They got up from the booth and began to discreetly walk toward the back door. One of the people watching them tried to follow until he walked right into Drax’s fist starting a bar fight, Rocket and Groot assisted Drax, just because Groot is small doesn’t mean you should mess with him. “I AM GROOT” he yelled as he generated vines from his hands and threw some thugs around.

Quill and Fitz ran out into the alley, they ran to one side and found thugs blocking the way, and when they went to the other side more thugs blocked the way. Fitz and Quill stood back-to-back with their weapons out. Then someone came down from the roof and shot all of the thugs.

“Stakar?” said Peter.

“It’s been a long time Quill,” Stakar replied.

“Who is he?” Fitz asked.

“He’s one of the Ravagers, he’s known as the Starhawk in some circles,” Quill replied.

“Now that we’re done with the introductions, let’s get you two the hell out of here,” Stakar suggested.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Quill said, and the three ran for the Milano.

Jemma was running while Gamora took care of the thugs chasing them, Jemma had her weapon out. Some distance away in Jemma’s path more thugs ran toward her with rifles, she quickly got behind cover as they began shooting. When one of the thugs had her at gunpoint, vines formed around the thug’s waist and was pulled away from her, leaving the rifle at her feet. She wondered who attacked the guy and she saw Groot, who innocently waved at her, she smiled and waved back, as he came and jumped on her shoulder. Then more blaster fire hit her cover snapping her back to the situation at hand. She fired back holding the thugs at bay while Gamora finished slicing up the other thugs. Then Drax came from behind using his knives to dispatch the opposition, and Rocket doing the same with his dual pistols. Once it was clear the five of them made for the Milano.

Fitz was anxious when he, Quill, and Stakar got to the Milano, with no sign of Jemma. Then she came running toward him. “JEMMA,” he yelled, and he embraced her.

“I love moments like these but we’ve got to get out of here,” said Star lord as he and the others minus Stakar got into the ship. “Strap in everyone, it’s going to be a bumpy ride,” Quill said as everyone strapped in, Rocket got on the turret ready to shoot at pursuers. Fitz and Jemma sat next to each other and held hands. Peter got the ship flying, and sure enough Kree ships followed, “Gamora, raise the shields” ordered Quill and Gamora did so.

“Wait, where’s Starhawk?” asked Fitz

“I’m in my own ship kid, I’ll give you covering fire while you guys get out of here,” said Stakar

“Thanks for the help Stakar” Quill said over the communicator.

“No problem Quill, give Yondu my regards the next time you see him.”

“I will” and Peter switched off the comms and continued flying to lose the Kree fanatics.

“Okay, we’re clear for jump” Gamora pointed out

“Finally, let’s see if we could lay low somewhere for a couple days” Quill said as he turned to Fitzsimmons, “Sorry about this but getting back to Earth is going to take a little longer than expected.”

“It’s okay,” Jemma said

“I know a place we could hide until this blows over.” Gamora pointed out

“Okay, put in the coordinates.” Quill said, and she did so and they made the jump to light speed.

**To be continued…**  

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments like always, and again happy birthday Elizabeth keep being awesome.


End file.
